nationfandomcom-20200223-history
I.G. La Blaca
Irving Gerald La Blaca (April 20th, 1922-October 30, 2011) was a highly skilled and experienced Lovian politician with years worth of expierence in the field as a foreign diplomat. He was a conservative, radical right-wing politician and a segregationist. Lovian rightists regarded him as a "shining beacon of right light in an ever darkening world of leftists". He was the consul of the Free Republic of the Occupied Territories. The many nicknames he acquired over the years include "the Master", "the General" and "Grande Seigneur of the Nation". In April 2011 he joined the Union of National Solidarists. He represented his party in he 2011 Provisional Congress as a congressman in the Villanova I Government. According to some, he was a fascist, he described himself simply as "Far-right, the most right-wing of all Lovian politicians since Dietrich Honecker and Hessel Doorian". In June 2011 a greatly mellowed La Blaca joined the The Bayside Dumpsters as a drummer. During the Lovian Civil War of October 2011, La Blaca played an important role as one of the main leaders of the violent revolt. According to some, he was the mastermind behind the war and responsible for starting it. He had done so to "prevent civilians getting hurt in our people's struggle for freedom", in his own words. He and infamous rebel Nikolai Koshkov are "brothers-in-arms". Life Communist hunter La Blaca has been a controversial figure in the past as a communist hunter in the McCarthy era in the United States of America. He was also instrumental in the capture and subsequent murder of Ernesto "Che" Guevara in Bolivia. In America he also had conversations with both George Lincoln Rockwell of the American Nazi Party aswell as with Malcolm X of the Black Panthers on the subject of race, religion, culture and their views on segregation. He attended several of their rallies and speeches. World War II His role in the Second World War (which he spent in Germany, being unable to leave the country due to allegedly losing his passport) is also highly controversial, as he never wishes to bring it up, yet claims have been made by German freedom citizens that La Blaca was involved in dark business and acquired his wealth by buying up and selling property taken from rich enemies of the regime. Political viewpoints A staunch nationalist and well-known republican, he appears to greatly dislike the Royal Family and virtually everything it's members stand for. He is all in favour of abolishing the monarchy. La Blaca used to be a Catholic but claims to have lost his faith in the church somewhere in the mid 1990s. He is a major criticizer of the "socialist government of Lovia", which he claims is "invested by evil Maoists and Stalinists trying to destroy our country from the inside out". La Blaca firmly believes the only way for "Lovia to be saved" is for the right as a whole to unite as one, and thus make a powerful fist against the leftist government. He is very critical of the CPL.nm for targeting children with their "Chairman Meow"-posters, because he believes it to be very wrong to use the image and name of a mass-murderer and mastermind behind the Cultural Revolution aiming at children. He went on to say that this is the same as creating a youth club for rightist children featuring a monkey in an SS-uniform as the mascot. Speeches La Blaca regulary gives fiery speeches for large audiences of republicans, conservatives and many other smaller groups of rightists ranging from the moderate right to the far-right. The "leftist media" is not allowed to enter this speeches and meetings - in 2007 this resulted in a major controversy when La Blaca ordered several journalists from a socialist news agency to be thrown out of the room, which they were in a rather hard way. In his younger years he often used to wear military uniforms during speeches and press-conferences, for which he was nicknamed "the General". This, too, led to much controversy as his views on the military are not very much appreciated by the more moderate leftist parties. Fortune La Blaca is likely the richest man in Lovian history, however, he remains quiet about the actual ammount of money on his bank account. In his villa, "Casa del Blaca", he has decorated the luxurious rooms with several artistic masterpieces, many of which went missing either during or shortly after WWII. I.G. La Blaca, a lifelong bachelor, never married yet is rumoured to have fathered several children with his kitchen maid in Brazil, Mariá Ruiz-del Cruz. La Blaca is seen as a classical gentleman with refined tastes. He has an enormous fortune in his possession, yet his only heir is his niece Bella La Blaca, his sister's only child, who is a well-known Lovian model and "Miss Lovia 2005 & 2008". In May 2011 La Blaca took over the famous footballclub FC Magnus Réal Sportas and became the chairman. He invested a lot of a money in the club, especially in the Local Youth Training Program he plans to set up and expand in the area. La Blaca's eldest son, Juan Ruiz del Cruz, (1958-2011) died in a crossfire on the 23d of October, 2011, during the Lovian Civil War. Personal I. G. La Blaca is often seen nowadays with Anna Denise Reinhardt, a fellow UNS politician known for her intellectual capacities and verbal prowess. His hobbies include: lynching, blackmail, extortion and hate speech. He enjoys an occassional riot from time to time. Rebel officer Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz (1969-2011) is La Blaca's youngest son. La Blaca lost his youngest son on the 28th of October, 2011, when he died in the battle for Noble City. Death Final shootout On the 30th of October, 2011, La Blaca was killed by UNLOR forces when they discovered and raided his final hideout. His son-in-law, Alfonso LaGuerta, had betrayed La Blaca's current whereabouts shortly after being captured and offered a high reward and freedom for his information. La Blaca satyed in his oldest daughter's mansion in the highlands. He was protected by fifteen Brigadier and officers of his inner circle, aswell as his daughter and her four children. UNLOR entered the house from the back door, and became involved in a major shootout with La Blaca and his guards. As the Brigadiers covered his back, La Blaca tried leaving trough the front door, but he quickly realised he was surrounded on all sides. The old commander then rushed his daughter and grandchildren into the cellar where they would be safe from the gunfire, and positioned himself by the door to protect them. He was then killed when a soldier kicked in the cellar door and riddled his body with machine gun fire, after which La Blaca fell down the stairs to his death. The Republic of the Liberated Territories surrendered shortly thereafter. Battle for the estate La Blaca is survived by his niece, two daughters and nine grandchildren. He survived both of his two sons, who died in the Civil War of 2011, but only by a few days. A battle over who inherits his estate is expected to take place between his descendents. The elder La Blaca never was very close with his own (illegitate) children, who were born to his maid, and his sole heir is his niece Bella La Blaca. However, his daughters are not willing to accept this fact. Quotes of La Blaca Category:Politician Category:Diplomat Category:Republicanism Category:Atheist Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Civil War Category:Person Category:The Bayside Dumpsters